Earth Two natives
List of unnamed Onlies, inhabitants of Miri's homeworld. Boy Creature The boy creature was one of the onlies that was beginning to turn into a grup. Children entering puberty developed the fatal form of the life prolongation complex. Although it prolonged this child's life, as he was entering adulthood, he became insane and dangerous before dying. He apparently used to have a tricycle that he was quite fond of. ( ) :Played by Ed McCready. Blonde Girl The''' Blonde Girl''' was a member of the onlies. She suffered from a life prolongation complex that although it prolonged her life, it would kill her when she received puberty. ( ) :Played by Kellie Flanagan. Boy Who Stole Communicators 1 This boy helped Jahn steal the communicators from the away team from the Enterprise. ( ) :Played by Jon Dweck. Boy Who Stole Communicators 2 This boy accompanied Jahn when he stole the communicators from Kirk, Spock and McCoy. He was a lookout. ( ) :Played by Scott Dweck. Boy in Army helmet The boy in the Army helmet was one of the onlies. He lived on Miri's world in 2266. He was near three hundred years old due to the life prolongation complex which greatly extend the lifespan of an ordinary cell. The complex had a fatal flaw. It killed adults, but not before making them insane and homicidal. When an away team from the ''Enterprise'' landed on the planet, this boy along with the other children attacked the away team, because they feared adults. ( ) :Played by Phil Morris. Brunette Girl The brunette girl lived on Miri's planet and was hundreds of years old. This was due to a life prolongation complex. When the landing party of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) appeared on the planet she and the other children attacked them. They feared adults because the life prolongation would turn those who entered puberty into insane homicidal maniacs. ( ) :Played by Melanie Shatner. Chubby Little Boy The chubby little boy lived on Miri's planet and was in a group of onlies led by Jahn. He helped harass the away team from the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) that landed on the planet. ( ) :Although the episode credits lists John Megna as playing this boy, the role was actually played by Keith Taylor. In turn, Taylor was credited for Megna's role of "Jahn's Friend" (see entry below). Dirty-Face Girl The Dirty face girl lived on Miri's planet and was in a group of onlies led by Jahn. She suffered from the life prolongation complex. ( ) :played by Darlene Roddenberry. Girl with hat The Girl with hat lived on Miri's planet and was in a group of onlies led by Jahn. She helped harass the away team from the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) that landed on the planet. She suffered from the life prolongation complex. ( ) :Played by Iona Morris. Jahn's Friend Jahn's friend was an Onlie that lived on Miri's planet and suffered from the life prolongation complex. He was Jahn's best friend and followed him without question. Jahn's friend enjoyed being the center of attention, and role-played as authority figures including a teacher and a policeman. He was usually one of the first to suggest punishing others, and fostered a mob-mentality through his chanting of "Bonk! Bonk!" and the like. He carried a wrench that he used to bludgeon Captain Kirk. ( ) :Although the episode credits Keith Taylor as playing the character, Jahn's Friend was actually played by John Megna. In turn, Megna was credited for Taylor's role as the "chubby little boy" (see entry above). Little Blonde Girl The little Blonde girl was in a group of onlies led by Jahn. She helped harass the away team from the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) that landed on the planet. She suffered from the life prolongation complex. ( ) :Played by Dawn Roddenberry. Little Girl The little girl was a member of the onlies, a group of children suffering from the life prolongation complex. ( ) :Played by Lisabeth Shatner. Redheaded Boy The redheaded boy was an onlie that was entering into puberty and started to show the fatal effects of the life prolongation complex that prolonged life in children, but caused insanity and homicidal tendencies before killing them. ( ) :Played by Steven McEveety. Small Boy The Small Boy who would eventually suffer insanity and death due to the life prolongation complex. ( ) :Played by Scott Whitney. Onlies